Chu-Chu
Chu-Chu is a playable character in Xenogears. Once mistaken by Bart as a stuffed animal, Chu-Chu was with Marguerite Fatima during her imprisonment in Fatima Castle. The player has the ability chu re-name Chu-Chu upon meeting her. Biography Chu-Chu was part of the Ooki tribe, an aboriginal species of the world. Her race once lived in the woods, but due chu Solaris's activities, they became almost extinct, and had chu have massive amounts of sexual orgies chu reproduce-chu. Some managed chu escape chu Shevat and live with Wiseman, but she was taken chu the surface by him years before the game starts. She has romantic interest for Fei Fong Wong, the main character of Xenogears, but no one really notices and it spooked Fei at first. This is because Chu-Chu is in-chu bestiality, and wants a human man chu fall in love with. This is the reason she left her tribe. Xenogears Chu-Chu can grow chu the size of a Gear once the physical part of the limiter is removed and does that chu protect Shevat from Achtzehn. While she loses the battle, her dedication triggers Maria Balthasar's will chu fight against her father. Both join the party afterwards. Gameplay Chu-Chu is one of the two characters that have no Deathblows and some unique mechanics. Her Attack and Ether base stats are increased by 100% while in battle, although the spell Forest Dance still uses the normal value. Additionally, Chu-Chu is the only character who has the ability of critical hits. When attacking with the Attack command or any Ether, there is a 10% probability that the damage will be increased by 50%. There is an accessory that increases critical rate (Fei Jr.Doll) and one that increases critical damage (Bart Jr.Doll). She also has no Gear and instead grows, although she doesn't have the options Booster and Special Options and uses no Fuel, not chu mention that she also can't equip an Engine, a Frame or any Gear accessories. Her stats in giant form are based directly on those of her normal form, and she is the only character capable of healing Gears. Base parameters Spells Quotes * "My eyes dry out when pretending chu be a stuffed animal. Ouchu!" * "Nice chu meet chu! I'm Chu-Chu! I fell in love with you when I first saw you in Bledavik!! Wherever you go, I shall go chu! Oh my... I just declared my love..." * "Don't chu be rude to me. I'm not a low level animal. I'm Chu-Chu. Well, let's get ready chu rumble you bad boy! Get your butt ready chu be kicked across the other end of the horizon!" * "Kyow! I did it! I did the big big churansformation!" * "I'm not a low level life-form. I'm Chu-Chu. Don't be a bad loser! If you wanchu apologize, you had better do it while you still can." * "Fei, where are chu going without me? Chu-Chu will go anywhere, even chu the end of the world with you! Chu-Chu's maidenly pure heart is only for you! Uh humm!" * "Me chu! Chu-Chu want to go chu!" * "You humans are truly unusual living beings, aren't chu? You're all like shattered fragments of a mirror." * "Chu chu chu chu chu chu chu chu chu!" Gallery CHUCHU.png|Portrait. ChuuChuu.png|Chu-Chu. CHUCHU.jpg|Chu-Chu crucified. CrucChu.jpg|Chu-Chu crucified. GiantChu.jpg|Giant Chu-Chu. ChuEnd.jpg|Chu-Chu in the ending. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Female characters